Torture Till We Meet Again
by DeathAngl52
Summary: Ryou's Dad and stepmother break up making Ryou move back to England. When he tells Malik, his boyfriend, Malik takes it well. After about a year a surprise appeares in England. Yaoi, MalikxRyou


A/N: This is kind of a sad fic. Ryou's parents have a huge argueement that force his father to leave and him and his mom to move. This is Yaoi and a one-shot.

"Hey Ry." Said Malik running over to his boyfriend.

"What?" Asked Ryou.

"You o.k?" Asked Malik running his thumb over the silver haired teen's cheeck to get rid of the tears.

"Fine, I guess. Malik...I don't think we should see eachother anymore." Malik's smile left his face quickly. He felt all kinds of emotion. Hurt, because Ryou didn't like him anymore. Sad, because his boyfriend was. Mad, because he was breaking up with him and called him Malik. He never called the blonde teen Malik, it was always Mali.

"Why not Ry?"

"The short version is that my father left yesterday night and um... my mum says we're moving." Ryou's eyes started to tear, again, letting a fewijfuiohuierf droplets of water run down his pale cheeks. Malik reached up and once again, brushed the tears off of Ryou's face with a tanned hand. The tanned Egyptian then wrapped the smaller boy into a hug.

"It's o.k. Ry, but why do you want to break up?" Asked the spikey blonde haired teen softly.

"I know it'll be harder if we stay together." Answered Ryou.

'_Not if I can help it.' _Said Malik to himself.

"It's o.k. Ry. I understand. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Said Ryou. Malik's amythest eyes widened.

"That soon?"

"Yeah. My mum already has everything packed."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Ry. Where are you moving to?"

"Back to England."

"Oh. Well, um...goodbye Ryou." Malik kissed Ryou's soft lips, then turned. He hopped onto his sleek black motor cycle, starting up the engine an kicking back the kick stand. "Bye, Ryou." Malik waved and then drove off.

Ryou stood there for a minute, a few more tears escaping from his hazel eyes. He then turned and headed home.

"Mom. I don't want to go." Complained Ryou for the hundredth time this morning. Ryou's step mother sighed.

"I know, Ryou, but we have to get out of this city." Now it was Ryou's turn to sigh, which he did. He knew that his step-mom wouldn't give in to his whines and complainets.

He grabbed his suitcase and backpack, a piece of light purple paper fell off of the blue backpack.

"What the?" Asked Ryou picking up the colored paper, Ryou was written neatly on the front. He unfolded the paper and started to read what the note said.

'_Dear Ryou,_

_Hey. I know that you are leaving today and I wish I could stop you. Since I know that I can't, I leave you with this. A picture of me._

_I also want to tell you that this is definetlly not the last time we'll see eachother again. So, please, wait for me and that day._

_Love _

_ Malik_

_P.S. I love you with all of my heart and please, I seem to be saying that a lot, wait for me. Look in your backpack. _

Ryou read the letter over three times before going over to his backpack and opening it. He found a thin piece of wrapped paper. He opened it and found a picture of Malik. The ivory haired teen reconized the picture, he had taken it himself. they went to the beach a couple of weeks ago. Malik was wearing black swim trunks and a smile on his face. He looked drop dead sexy.

Ryou smiled at the picture, it was his favorite. Then he saw another wrapped piece of paper, only this was shapped as a square. It was wrapped in dark purple silk and had another light colored note taped to it. Ryou reached for the note and read it.

_Ry,_

_As long as you hold this you belong to me and only me. Treat it well._

_Love,_

_ Malik_

_P.S. You can do anything you want with it. You can either keep it or destory it, but if you do the last one you'll no longer be mine. Treat it well._

Ryou unwrapped the small square. His eyes widened instinlly. It couldn't be. The Winged Dragon of Ra? It was. Ryou couldn't believe it.

'It's a good thing Bakura has his own body.' Thought Ryou. He still couldn't believe that Malik had given up his Winged Dragon of Ra, let alone trust him with it. The card was probally one of Malik's most prised posesions, besides his gold.

"Ryou, Sweetie, Com on." Ryou looked up, his mom smiling at him.

"Hold on." Said Ryou placing the card back inside the silk and slipping into his back pocket. He tossed the backpack over his pale shoulder and sighed. He gave one more look at his house before walking out the door and locking it.

ONE YEAR LATER

"Good Bye Sister." Said Malik giving his sister one last look. "I'll miss you."

"Good Bye Brother and be back soon. Be careful." Said Isis.

"I will. I'll be back as soon as I can." Malik hugged his sister, before walking out the door. He sat downon his black motocycle, waving at his sister before driving off.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Mom! I'm going ou!" Yelled Ryou while slipping on his shoes.

"Sure Dear. Be careful."

"I will, I promise." With that he headed out the door. It had been a whole year. He missed Malik so much and waited for him just like Malik asked. He kept the card in his wallet which was always in his back pocket. Ryou still hadn't made any friends. Only a couple, but those were the friends he had before he moved away.

"Sorry." Mumbled Ryou as he banged into someone.

"That's o.k." Said a male voice. "Would you mind if I talked to you for a bit?" Ryou looked up. The guy looked almost like Malik and somewhat tired.

"I guess." Said Ryou countinueing to walk down the street.

" So what's your name?"

"Ryou."

"That's cool. My name's Malik." Ryou looked up again. That's starange, this guy certinally didn't look like Malik. Well it did, but some things were diffrent. He had a darker tan, for one, and the tactoos around his eyes were gone. Ryou knew the only way to get rid of them is by makeup. He wore dark demin jeans and a light tee-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just you look like a boyfriend I used to have."

"That's funny, the last time I checked he still was your boyfriend. Or had your heart been stole by another?" Ryou looked at hm oddly, he was starting to freak him out.

"No, my heart still belongs to him."

"Where is he?"

"Back in Domino City, Japan. I promised I'd wait for him, so I am."

"I was hoping you'd say that." This guy was definetlly scary.

"You know your kinda scarmpphhh." Ryou never got to finish his sentece for the Malik guy kissed him.

"I'm glad you waited for me." Said Malik.

"M...Malik? Mali?" Questioned Ryou.

"The one and only."

"How can I be sure?" Ryou just met this guy, how could he be sure that he was the real Malik.

"Do you have the Winged Dragon of Ra?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't prove anything."

"Maybe not, besides the fact that I gave it to you. Telling you that as long as you held it you'd be mine. If you still don't believe me, does this help?" Asked Malik taking out something gold from his back pocket. The Millenium Rod.

"Malik!" Shouted Ryou flinging his arms around Malik.

"Hey Ry."

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Asked Malik before kissing Malik.

"I told you this wouldn't be the last time we saw eachother."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: And that's the end of the story. Please, tell me if you want a sequeal or not. I was going to make one, but only if you guys want me too. So please review the story, tell me if you want a sequeal or not, and if you want it to be in chapters or not. Review or not, and please no flames. Or if you feel you must go ahead.


End file.
